Only With You
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sakura tak ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama siapapun. Karena ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto walaupun lelaki itu telah pergi. [NaruSaku]


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Only With You**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo or miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't read. Plese leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Walaupun begitu, lampu jalan dan toko-toko di pinggir jalan masih membuka dagangannya. Bahkan jalan di kota Tokyo ini masih tampak sangat ramai layaknya saat para warga memulai aktivitas.

Sakura mengeratkan mantel merah yang ia kenakan ketika semilir angin musim dingin berembus. Butiran-butiran salju terus berjatuhan dari langit hitam pekat di atas sana. Namun tak membuat para manusia kembali ke rumah, tidur, ataupun hanya sekadar meminum cokelat panas. Sakura menghela napas. Malam tahun baru memang beda.

Sakura menghentikan langkah, lalu sudut bibirnya ia naikkan ke atas ketika melihat toko bunga langganannya masih buka. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia masuk ke toko beraroma harum itu.

"Oh! Kau datang, Sakura! Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Aku hampir saja menutup tokonya." Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang muncul dengan senyuman cerah.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, Ino," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku pesan bunga seperti biasa."

Ino mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil seikat lili putih yang sudah ditata rapi dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Sudah kusiapkan untukmu."

"Wah, _arigatou_ , kau benar-benar menghemat waktuku," balas Sakura, ia mengambil seikat lili putih itu dan memberikan sejumlah uang pada Ino.

Ino mengusap hidungnya. "Bukan masalah."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Sakura berbalik pergi, ketika hendak membuka pintu, suara Ino yang memanggil namanya menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Sakura menoleh lewat bahu dan menatap sahabatnya seakan bertanya, 'ada apa?'

"Apa malam ini kau akan bersamanya lagi?"

Sakura mengulas senyum tipis. "Tentu saja."

Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura setelah mengangguk.

xxx

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan sebuah nisan. Ia berjongkok, lalu meletakkan seikat bunga yang tadi ia beli di toko Ino. Sakura tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat... pahit. Ia tatap nama yang terukir di nisan itu lama-lama

 _ **Rest in Piece**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

 _ **10 October 20xx – 1 January 20xx**_

"Tahun baru ini aku datang lagi, Naruto." Sakura berdiri sesaat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping nisan Naruto. "Kuharap kau tidak bosan kalau tiap malam tahun baru aku ke sini," ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

Inilah Sakura Haruno. Ia tak menghabiskan malam tahun barunya dengan pesta seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia lebih memilih datang ke pemakaman, lalu duduk di samping nisan Naruto dan menonton kembang api dari tempatnya saat ini.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 11.50 PM.

"Tinggal 10 menit lagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit hitam di atasnya masih mengeluarkan butiran-butiran putih salju.

Tanpa sadar Sakura kembali mengingat masa-masa yang telah ia habiskan bersama Naruto. Pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka, kebersamaan mereka, hingga akhirnya pada saat SMA Naruto menyatakan perasaannya, mereka berpacaran, lalu mereka suka sekali merayakan tahun baru bersama hingga fajar tiba.

" _Sakura-_ chan _, ini tahun baru! Kita harus berpesta sampai pagi!"_

" _Kau tahu? Aku sudah siapkan tempat spesial untuk kita."_

" _Kau kedingingan? Bagaimana kalau kupeluk?"_

Sakura tersenyum, lalu terkikik pelan. Ia jadi ingat tingkah-tingkah Naruto dulu. Tingkahnya yang konyol, bodoh, berlebihan, hingga sikap romantisnya yang selalu membuat Sakura nyaris pingsan.

" _Setelah lulus SMA, aku janji akan menikahimu, Sakura-_ chan _."_

Ia masih ingat sekali ketika Naruto dengan entengnya mengatakan kata-kata itu saat pelepasan kembang api. Nyaris membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah kalau saja saat itu Naruto tidak langsung bertingkah konyol.

" _Setelah mengantarmu pulang, Naruto kecelakaan. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama meskipun dokter sudah berusaha. Naruto bilang, dia minta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya dan juga dia sangat mencintaimu."_

Setetes air mata terjatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Sakura saat kembali mengingat kata-kata Kushina saat itu. Ia masih ingat, ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit dengan napas terengah, detik itu Kushina mengatakan kalau Naruto baru saja meninggal.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menangis." Sakura menyentuh nisan Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut. "Kau pasti tidak suka, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil membayangkan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang cemberut.

Lalu suara ledakan dari kembang api terdengar. Satu kembang api meletup di udara, lalu di susul oleh letupan lainnya. Langit tidak lagi hitam gulita. Banyak warna yang menghiasinya di sana.

Sakura memandangi kembang api itu dengan senyuman. Hampir selama sepuluh menit kembang api saling bersahutan di langit, hingga perlahan-lahan frekuensinya berkurang.

" _Yosh_! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Sakura berjongkok di depan nisan Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali mengusapnya. "Kita bertemu sejak usia lima tahun, selama sebelas tahun aku mengahabiskan waktu tahun baru bersamamu dan sekarang sudah lima tahun aku menghabiskan waktu tahun baru di tempat ini. Kau tahu? Tahun ini usiaku akan menginjak 22. Seandainya kau masih di sini. Kau pasti akan melihat betapa cantiknya aku," ujar Sakura sambil terkikik geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kuharap aku bisa secepatnya bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto." Sakura bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Tanpa Sakura sadari sesosok tubuh transparan yang juga berdiri di samping nisan tersenyum tipis. "Jalani hidupmu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku akan menunggumu, karena aku juga merindukanmu."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/n :** Selamat tahun baru semuanya. Semoga di tahun ini kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Maaf kalau fic pertama di tahun 2017 jadinya seperti ini. I don't know why, but I don't feel better from last night until now. I'm just feel sad without know what the reason. Efek jadi remaja labil kali ya? Rasanya galau mulu. #plak

Pokoknya, makasih banget kalau ada yang mau baca fic ini haha.

Ditunggu pesan, kesan, saran, sanggahan, bahkan kritikan yang membangun untuk fic ini di kolom review! :)


End file.
